


Closeted

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://ultrapinky.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ultrapinky.livejournal.com/"><b>ultrapinky</b></a>. The prompt was <i>coat closet</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ultrapinky.livejournal.com/profile)[**ultrapinky**](http://ultrapinky.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _coat closet_.

Lois looked at her watch again, sighing in frustration. She'd been waiting by the coat closet for the last five minutes, looking completely idiotic all by herself there...

This was all part of their little ritual - tardiness aside - whenever they found themselves attending an event to which Clark had to show up as Superman. He'd excuse himself at a predetermined time, and they would meet - and hide - somewhere out of sight, for a few minutes of surreptitious intimacy.

Annoyed, Lois was about to up and leave when she suddenly felt herself being pulled inside the closet. Whatever expression of surprise she might have tried to let out was swallowed by a kiss, and she was enveloped by two strong arms. She sagged a little against his solid frame, her knees going weak from the intensity of their kiss.

Caught up in each other, they barely noticed that the door had been pulled opened.

"I see you've started without me," Clark commented, as he quickly walked into the cramped space, and closed the door again.

"Nice of you to join us," Bruce replied, breathing hard, before pulling Clark in by his collar to share in their kisses.

> End.


End file.
